Medals and Orders of AHSCA
1.) Decoration of The Order of Freedom of AHSCA Grades: - The Golden Order of Freedom of AHSCA This decoration was established pursuant to the AHSCA Official Decorations Act of 2010, which created it as the highest decoration given by the AHSCAn government for acts of the most conspicuous bravery, or some daring or pre-eminent act of valor or self-sacrifice, or extreme devotion to duty in the presence of the enemy. 2.) Decoration of the Order for Exceptional Services Grades: - The Golden Order for Exceptional Services This decoration is conferred for exceptional work and services rendered in advancing the sovereignity, prosperity, renown, and progress of AHSCA in the cultural, economic, scientific, social, and political fields. The Decoration of the Order for Exceptional Services shall be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, and exceptionally, on groups of nationals, other organizations, and foreign top statesmen. 3.) The Golden Order for Services Grades: - Civil - Diplomatic - Military This decoration is conferred for exceptional services accomplished for AHSCA in the civil, diplomatic, and military fields, not meriting a higher award. The decoration can be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, foreign nationals, and exceptionally, on domestic, foreign and international organizations. 4.) The Silver Order for Services Grades: - Civil - Diplomatic - Military This decoration is conferred for exceptional services accomplished for AHSCA in the civil, diplomatic, and military fields, not meriting a higher award. The decoration can be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, foreign nationals, and exceptionally, on domestic, foreign and international organizations. 5.) The Bronze Order for Services Grades: - Civil - Diplomatic - Military This decoration is conferred for exceptional services accomplished for AHSCA in the civil, diplomatic, and military fields, not meriting a higher award. The decoration can be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, foreign nationals, and exceptionally, on domestic, foreign and international organizations. 6.) The Medal for Police Valor Grades: - Gold - Silver - Bronze This decoration is conferred for personal valor and self-sacrifice in saving human lives and material goods for AHSCA. The decoration can be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, who serve in a recognized police force. The decoration comes in three grades, Gold, Silver, and Bronze. 7.) The Medal for Honorable Action Grades: - Gold - Silver - Bronze This decoration is conferred for exceptional services accomplished for AHSCA in the firefighting and life saving fields. The decoration can be conferred on nationals of AHSCA, or foreign nationals. 8.) Wound Badge Grades: - Wound Badge This decoration is conferred for Being wounded or killed in any action against an enemy of AHSCA, or as a result of an act of any such enemy or opposing armed forces. The decoration can be conferred on military personnel of AHSCA. 9.) Prisoner of War Badge Grades: - POW Badge This decoration is conferred for Being taken prisoner and held captive while engaged in an action against an enemy of AHSCA; while engaged in military operations involving conflict against an opposing foreign force; while serving with friendly forces engaged in an armed conflict against an opposing armed force to which AHSCA is not a belligerent; or under circumstances not covered by statute but which the government finds were comparable to those circumstances under which persons have generally been held captive by enemy armed forces during periods of armed conflict. The decoration can be conferred on military personnel of AHSCA. 10.) Mentioned in Dispatches Grades: - Mentioned in Dispatches Bronze Oak Leaf This decoration is conferred when a soldier or unit's name appears in an official report written by a superior officer, and is sent to the high command, in which is described the soldier or unit's gallant or meritorious action in the face of the enemy.